


Pillow Talk

by GoldenWolfX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Casual Sex, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé just wants to be loved, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Falling In Love, Fuckbuddies, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Slightly Aged up, Top Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, slightly toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: They've been in a sort of casual relationship. Ignoring each other most of the time, only bothering to seek each other out when they felt pent up or overwhelmed by their problems.However, like every kind of relationship, there are rules. The 'Dos and Don'ts'OrThe line between Casual and Commitment eventually starts to blur.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 33
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just gonna be explicit stuff, don't like it, do not read please. (Updates for my other fics were stalled for some reason. But I will post in the coming week)

"Oh, fuck.", Plump pink lips part to release a throaty moan, arms reaching back to loop around the neck of the person thrusting into her from behind. "Marinette.", the name slips past her lips, lust ever so clear in her shaky voice. Sapphire eyes opened for a moment, sapphire gazing at the mirror just a few feet across from where she was, it stood there, against her wall just across where her messy bed was, she couldn't help but take in the sight of herself being fucked, her eyes falling onto the view of her core being penetrated by the lengthy strap on. She moaned as she felt Marinette's breasts pressing firmly against her back, hands gripping her hips securely, she screwed her eyes shut as she felt the familiar tightness and coiling in her lower abdomen starting to become overwhelming, she grew more and more vocal as she tightened herself around the dildo. She was close, so close. "Fuck, just...a little more.", she whimpered.

Hands gripping onto bare hips, fingers digging into the soft silky skin. Huffs and puffs escaping passed parted bruised lips. A shaky breath comes out. Marinette held the blonde firmly against her front, keeping her on her lap, her thighs had kept the blonde's legs spread apart, she had been supporting the heiress's weight for the past half hour, she was eager to get the blonde there, eager to see the heiress unravel. She moved her hips hard and fast without stopping, sweat coated her body, loose strands from her messy loose hair stuck to her sweaty forehead, grunts starting to rip from her throat as she felt her stamina finally starting to reach it's limit, her abdomen and biceps starting to burn, to ache. "Come, Come for me my Queen.", Marinette leans her face forward, her chin resting on the heiress's tense shoulder, her eyes gazing at the big mirror across from them as her lips brush against the shell of Chloé's ear to whisper those words. She removes a hand from Chloé's hip, trailing it downward until her fingers make contact with the pink flesh. Marinette can't help but focus her eyes on their reflection, she takes it all in, drinking in the sight of Chloé desperately bouncing on her lap, the sight of her perfectly waxed womanhood taking in the lengthy toy that Chloé herself had discreetly brought online. It was perfect.

"Ugh, Fuck! Oh Fuck!", Chloé cursed through gritting teeth once she felt Marinette's fingers starting to rub her clit, she mewled and whimpered as she felt her body only handle a few more strokes before the stimulation finally pushed her over the edge. She came, stiffening, shaking, her body trembling as she threw her head back and tightened her arms behind her, keeping Marinette in place. "Marinette!", Chloé cried out, tears dancing on her long lashes as she kept her eyes shut. She stilled her body as much as she could.

A grin curled lips, Marinette stilled her hips and watched Chloé become undone, her messy loose blonde hair obscured her vision a bit but she was still able to see the way Chloé's body arched so beautifully and freely, the way the sweat ran down the valley between her perfect breasts to her navel, she groaned softly as she felt herself become satisfied with this encounter, her fingers continued to gift gentle strokes and caresses to the swollen bud, she closed her eyes as she felt Chloé growing limp against her. She released a deep breath as she shifted, she bent backward a bit and removed her hand from the heiress's womanhood, she placed it back to the blonde's hip and gently and slowly she pulled the dildo out of the blonde's soaked core, she feels Chloé shiver against her. "Gorgeous.", Marinette opens her eyes and huffs as she once again trailed the hand downwards, this time she cups the warmth, sighing softly when Chloé released a soft moan.

"Fuck.", Chloé managed to say, breathless and growing tired. She opens her eyes and her vision is slightly off, she's seeing stars. "God…", she huffs out, her lips remain parted, eyes squinting slightly and eyebrows furrowing.

Marinette's lips remained curled upward, "How was it?", she can't help but ask, she feels an urge, a tug, to know what Chloé thought about this encounter. She wasn't sure what it was, but she always liked the feedback Chloé would give after they spent the night together. Most times the Bourgeois would tell her she did well, other times the Heiress would complain and tell her she was either too quick or too sloppy in pace. Marinette took everything Chloé said in and would improve anywhere there was space to do so. She enjoyed this and took pride in bringing her partner to an orgasmic high.

The blonde huffs softly, she relaxes and leans her body into the Dupain-Cheng's front once again, untangling her arms from behind her to bring her arms to her chest, she crossed them over her breasts. Sapphire eyes meet the teen's lusty gaze through the mirror's reflection, she can see the intense hunger in those ocean blue eyes, she feels goosebumps wash over her for a moment. Good goosebumps. "A total step up, Dupain-Cheng.", she compliments, licking her lips. She shivers slightly when Marinette pulls her hand away from between her legs, she swallows thickly, she notices how messy her hair is, a part of her felt that she should be bothered by how messy her hair was and how sweaty her body became, but another part of her didn't seem to care. She kind of liked it. The first few times she and Marinette had sex, she felt gross, she absolutely hated how sweaty she became and how sweaty Marinette also was after they finished. She'd always push Marinette away, not wanting to feel her hot sticky skin against hers. But something changed after the fourth time of Marinette using her to fuck her stress away, she just stopped caring, not minding how messy and sweaty she became and also not minding how hot and sticky Marinette's body was against hers after they finished. A part of her also not wanting to continue to push Marinette out of her bed like she did a handful of times, which then led to Marinette leaving all together. She couldn't help but feel used whenever Marinette left, but she also couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable and anxious whenever Marinette stayed. So she merely weighed her options and after some time decided that having the Dupain-Cheng stay over was better.

Marinette sighed contentedly, she released the blonde's hips only to wrap her arms around the heiress's torso, she held her securely against her front and firmly in her lap, she turned her face to nuzzle into the side of the blonde's neck, lips pressing against soft warm unblemished skin. "Just a step up?", Marinette asks, clearly not content with Chloé's short review of tonight, especially after all the effort she put in.

Chloé felt her face warm up, "You're insufferable", cheeks burned a shade of pink, she tilted her head to the side to allow the Baker girls lips more access, she uncrossed her arms from her chest and placed her hands over the arms that were wrapped around her, she softly caressed the forearms, her fingers running over the soft skin. "The pace you had tonight was perfect.", she starts, she tones her review of tonight down a bit, not wanting to give the Dupain-Cheng too much power, "You weren't sloppy or rushed, you were great, plus your stamina is definitely something else, you seem to get better and better.", She concludes her review only to release a soft sigh when she feels Marinette's teeth nipping the skin on the side of her neck gently, a wave of shivers rocked her body at the sensation of the teen's tongue licking the area that was being nipped at. It hurts slightly, but it's a good kind of hurt, it's a hurt that she's comfortable with.

Marinette smirked slightly, her lips curling against the skin and just as her lips curled, she felt Chloé pinch one of her arms. She knew that Chloé hated it when she got 'cocky' and if and when Chloé felt that Marinette was getting a little too confident, she always made sure to remind her just who it was she was sleeping with. Not that Marinette was intimidated, no, never.

"Don't let it get to your head, Honey.", Chloé sighed as she shifted slightly.

"Of course not my Queen.", The teen chuckled softly, pulling her face from the well marked neck, she started to shift as well, she kept her hands over the without a doubt bruised hips, she supported Chloé slightly as she got off her knees, she then scooted backwards slightly when Chloé got off her lap, both teens shifting on the bed, getting ready to turn in. After a good minute, they both laid onto their sides, Marinette grabbed the comforter and pulled it over herself and Chloé, before she decided to lay onto her back, she sighed and yawned softly.

While the Dupain-Cheng laid on her back, Chloé drew closer to Marinette, she scooted next to the slightly sweaty teen, "Move your arm.", she said as she propped herself up onto an elbow, she looked down at the sleepy expression Marinette wore.

"Chloé.", Marinette complained but still did what was asked of her, she moved her arm from her side and stretched it out onto Chloé's pillow, she knew what it was that Chloé was going to do. "I thought you hated touching after.", Marinette comments when Chloé's head is suddenly on her chest, she feels the heiress curling into her side, a hand resting over her sternum.

"It's a little cold tonight. You're body tends to be really warm.", is Chloé's excuse as she closes her eyes, ready to turn in.

Marinette hums softly and let's it go, she wraps her arm around the naked blonde and holds her closer to her side, she turns her head slightly and presses her lips gently against the messy blonde hair.

Chloé hums now, she registers the affectionate gesture, she opens her eyes, feeling her cheeks starting to involuntarily warm up. "Thanks.", she says, her voice is soft, it comes out as a whisper. Her hand balls up over the taut stomach, her lips tugging into a small frown.

"For the sex?", Marinette asks, unsure of what the heiress was really thanking her for.

Chloé rolls her eyes, "No, Idiot.", she softly hisses, her hand was no longer balled up now, it once again lays flat over the warm tummy.

Marinette blinks a few times, she hums and sighs, she feels one of Chloé's legs tangling with one of her own. "Than?", she says softly.

Chloé releases a soft huff and finally explains herself, "I was referring to what you did...for me."

Chloé's words hang in the air for a moment. The atmosphere seems to suddenly change, it gets a little heavy. Neither teen speaks for a moment and silence fills the spacious room until Marinette finally breaks the silence.

Eyebrows furrowed, a heavy frown took over Marinette's bruised lips, she grimaced slightly as she felt a stinging sensation on one side of her bottom lip. "Felix had it coming.", she merely says, she unconsciously tightens her arm around blonde, "He needs to understand that 'No', means no.". Her tone is dangerously low, it's clear that she's growing angry over being reminded of the events that...brought her and Chloé's back into each other's arms.

Chloé gently runs her hand over the taut stomach, she runs small patterns with her fingertips. "The boy's a creeper. It's hard to believe that he's related to Adrien.", she says. Growing up, she knew Felix, the boy was always so annoying, he would always butt in whenever she wanted to play with Adrien, Felix just never got the hint. While a part of her felt bad for Felix, another part of her was glad someone knocked some sense into him.

Marinette nods, it honestly was hard to believe. She had a run in with the boy as Ladybug, part of her hoped it'd be the last run in, but as her luck would have it, Felix returned a month later, as a transfer student under the guise of wanting to 'be closer to his cousin'. He was now attending the same school she and Adrien went to. How unfortunate and uncomfortable it was for her and her peers. Adrien was trying to ease the tensions between everyone and the boy, but Felix was hardly doing anything to help Adrien in easing it.

Today had been the boiling point. Felix had been harassing Chloé, annoying her and just simply pestering her. Speculation among the class was that Felix had a crush on Chloé, and well, they weren't wrong. The boy pushed too far today and tried a physical advance on Chloé, which only ended with Alya calling him out in front of everyone in the hallway and Felix trying to justify his actions, which then resulted in Marinette snapping before either Kim or Adrien could put their two sense into the situation and without thinking, she walked up to Felix, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and cocked her arm back and punched the obnoxious boy, all hell broke loose.

Akuma and all.

In the aftermath, she was suspended, it would have been worse, but surprisingly Audrey and André had come to her defense, both had been told about Felix's actions towards their daughter and so, they took her side and convinced the principal to not expel her. It was awkward for Adrien, when Audrey had yelled at him in front of everyone for not 'protecting' Chloé. It was a very tense situation.

And so, after all the excitement died down, both she and Felix would just face 1 week suspension and parent conferences.

All her peers were shocked, but everyone had backed her actions.

"Were your parents mad?", Chloé asks. She feels a little guilty about everything.

"Yeah, but I explained to them what a creep he was, I mean, he even creeped Lila out, Lila of all people felt uncomfortable around him.", Marinette sighed as she allowed her fingertips to gently run over Chloe's ribs, "I'd punch his lights out any day.", Marinette grumbles.

Chloé sighs and tilts her head up, she leans up and presses her lips against the side of Marinette's stiff jaw, "Relax, the boy's probably getting an earful from his mother as it is."

"Hopefully she's teaching him that when a girl says 'No', it doesn't mean try harder, it means stop.", Marinette wraps both her arms around Chloé now.

A small smile curls Chloé's lips, "Something tells me Felix was lucky you only punched him twice.", she curls impossibly closer into the Dupain-Cheng's body, she basks in the warmth and security of Marinette's body. She had felt her heart drop when Felix merely stumbled back when Marinette punched him, she knew the boy was a good fighter, but she also knew that Marinette wasn't too far off either, she had seen Marinette handle herself against some of Hawkmoth's akumas, whenever he made an akuma capable of turning multiple people into pawns. She'd seen the Dupain-Cheng subdue a fair share of people.

Marinette sighs and nods, she merely lays there beside the blonde, she no longer wishes to speak about the boy, she just wants to sleep or at least silently brood internally. "I'm going to sleep.", she says firmly. A part of her still beating herself up for holding back, if she had punched Felix properly, he wouldn't have landed a hit on her and because he hit her, she reacted out of instinct and hit him twice and would have done more had it not been for Kim and Nino suddenly throwing themselves ontop of her once Felix went down. Each punch badly bruised her knuckles, thinking about her right hand, irritated her because it just reminded her of the pain she felt and still faintly feels. Thank goodness Tikki took pity on her stupidity and used some of her healing magic to help ease the pain.

The heiress nods as she feels Marinette tense, "Alright.", is her reply. Chloé quickly notices the change in Marinette's mood without even looking at her face, she knows that Marinette has become somewhat annoyed. The blonde merely closes her eyes and simply opts to sleep too. The last thing she wants to do is make Marinette close up on her and go like the first few times.

Tomorrow will be another day. Another conversation.

* * *

There's an unexpected comfort that both teens find in having sex together, a sense of security even. Both teens feel their stress melt away whenever they find themselves in each other's arms, both allow different sides of themselves to present themselves when they do acts of intimacy together, acts that both know are usually reserved for lovers. Neither care. Neither of them was willing to truly label what they had, both were content with just the way things were.

For now.


	2. Sexcapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknowst to everyone, Marinette and Chloé share a sex life.
> 
> And a snooping Alya suddenly finds that out for herself. Unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, happy new years?

"I'll Come Over."

The three worded text is enough to raise Alya's eyebrows, on the surface the text shouldn't have meant any significance, but when she saw the number and 'name' flashing across the screen of her best friend's phone, it piqued her interest, because she recognized the number, the name however, was very odd. Very odd. Alya turned to look over her shoulder, she found Marinette and the boys still by the ice cream cart, the three teens shivered slightly as they waited to order, she sighs and turns back around, she sucks in a breath and reaches out, grabbing the phone that was resting across from her and she snoops. She puts in the password, unlocking the phone and hesitates for a short moment, her thumb hovering above the new text, she sees two emojis where the name should be, a crown and a hammer. She narrows her eyes and suddenly taps it. A part of her knowing she was snooping, but a part of her not expecting to discover something too groundbreaking either, after all, if Marinette had secrets, why would she give her, her passwords?

She instantly finds quite a lot texts exchanged between both ends. Sliding her thumb she scrolls to the first conversation.

** _Oct 21, 2019_ **

_"Come Over." - (4:45pm)_

_"I'll be there in 15." - Me (4:50pm)_

** _Oct 30, 2019_ **

_"Come Over." - (2:27pm)_

_"I'm coming." - Me (2:33pm)_

** _November 8, 2019_ **

_"Come over" - (2:20pm)_

_"Again?" - Me (2:21pm)_

_"What? Tired of me already, Dupain-Cheng?" - (2:21pm)_

_"No, No, I just thought maybe you were fine." - Me (2:22pm)_

_"Oh please, you did a sloppy job, but I won't hold it against you, after all, we were at school." - (2:23pm)_

_"Wow, thanks for the constructive criticism. I'll be there in 20 minutes, I have to get something done first." - Me (2:28pm)_

** _November 18, 2019_ **

_"I didn't hurt you right?" - Me (3:30am)_

_"You, hurt me? No. Why?" - (3:30am)_

_"Well, for one, you kicked me out. But You also seemed uncomfortable. You were really tense tonight. Everything alright?" - Me (3:31am)_

_"I'm fine, and I kicked you out because you're stupidly hot, you know I hate touching too much after.", - (3:32am)_

_"You kept rolling over, I couldn't sleep and I still can't thanks to you" - (3:32am)_

_"I'm sorry, I'm kind of a shifty sleeper." - Me (3:33am)_

_"Yeah, I've noticed." - (3:33am)_

_"Anyways, thanks. For checking in. I guess chivalry isn't dead.", - (3:34am)_

_"Of course, Milady." - Me (3:35am)_

** _November 27, 2019_ **

_"I'll Come Over." - (4:36pm)_

Alya's jaw is dropped, she isn't sure what all this means, these texts. She feels unwanted ideas making their way into her head, she cringes. These weren't what she was thinking right? These couldn't be…"Booty calls?", she whispers under her breath, her face suddenly feeling very hot, a juxtaposition to the cold breeze that blew passed her. No way, she mentally tries to fight off the idea, there's no way that her best friend, was sleeping with Chloé Bourgeois. No-

"Alya, which one do you want?", came that familiar voice from behind her, Alya tenses and forces a smiles, subtly she presses the home button and gently places the phone down flat on the table, she slides it back across from her.

"That one.", Alya says as she turns around, cheeks still burning red, she points at the cone in Marinette's right hand.

Marinette smiles and nods, she reaches out once she's standing in front of her, "Here.", she says.

Alya nods, "T-Thanks.", she manages to squeak out as she takes the cone.

Marinette gives her a weird look.

Nino and Adrien both appear with cones of their own, both raising eyebrows at Alya's actions and change of demeanor.

"You ight, babe?", Nino asks as he steps passed Marinette and sits down beside Alya.

Alya nods and smiles sheepishly. "Yep.", she says, popping the 'p'.

Marinette made to talk, but just as she was about to speak, the ground shook. She released a grunt at knowing full well what this meant. Her eyes flickered to her right to find Adrien already looking at her, he wore the same exhausted look she wore.

Looks like they had an Akuma attack.

* * *

_ **November 27, 2019** _

_"Sure, I'll be home around 5:30 though." - (4:59pm)_

_"That's fine, if anything I'll just wait in your room." - Me (5:00pm)_

_"Sounds good, see you in a bit" - (5:00pm)_

She felt like maybe she was being too 'thirsty' as of late, Too eager to find herself in Marinette's strong hot embrace. She couldn't help herself. She ponders for a moment as she gazes at the Two emojis she set as Marinette's name. A kiss mark emoji and water droplets.

Chloé sighs softly, she rolls her eyes as she presses the home button on her phone, breaking her gaze from her phone's screen , she takes her bottom lip between her teeth. Patience was certainly not a virtue she possessed. She releases a huff and sets her phone down on her bed, she shifts out of her bed and walks to her closet, she grabs a duffle bag, one that belonged to Marinette but one that they decided to share. She knew she could easily buy herself her own bag, hell, she had plenty already, but she decided to just share the one Marinette kept in her closet.

She packs some clothes, lotion and deodorant, eventually she picks the bag off the ground and slings it over her shoulder, she walked to the bathroom and she grabbed her toothbrush, also placing it in the bag. "That should be it.", she concludes, feeling that, that was all she needed for her stay with the ravenette.

After all, Marinette had everything else at her place, for example, her underwear. Chloé had developed an odd habit of leaving some of her undergarments at the Dupain-Cheng's place. Plenty of her bras and panties were in Marinette's drawers. Just like how some of Marinette's undergarments were suddenly among her own clothes. She had a small collection of Marinette's bras, some panties and also boxers that Marinette preferred to wear due to how comfortable they were. She felt a little odd at first, discovering Marinette's smaller bra among hers, she remembered being a little concerned about it, worrying even. What if someone noticed it? But her worries calmed when she realized how misplaced her worry was. The woman that did her laundry wouldn't say anything, surely. After all, she wasn't getting paid to snoop through her clothes, she just had to do them and deliver them back to her once they were clean.

Lucky for her, her parents weren't the kind of people that did their own laundry, they always paid for someone else to handle that.

Marinette on the other hand, had to personally do her own. She remembered having that conversation with Marinette when Marinette gave her the first bra and underwear she left. She remembered asking Marinette if there was chance her parents would have noticed, but Marinette immediately calmed her by telling her that she did her own laundry.

They were still in the clear, for now.

No one knew about them and it was best if it stayed that way. But deep down she knew that sooner or later, they would end up slipping up. People usually do.

She just hoped that if she and Marinette were ever caught, that it wouldn't be while they were in the act of pleasuring each other. She preferred to be caught gracefully.

* * *

"Say sike right now.", Nora said, quite amused and caught off guard, cheeks flushing.

"I wish, Nora, I wish.", Ayla said as she sat across from her sister. She runs her hand through her own hair. A small frown tugging at her lips.

"That's...crazy, I mean, Marinette never struck me as...interested in women, but like…", Nora trails off and rubs the back of her head. She's unsure of how to advise her sister. "Damn…"

"...much less interested in Chloé of all people.", Alya rolls her eyes, she groans softly, "God I mean. I don't care if she's interested in girls, I mean, it's whatever you know...I just...why didn't she tell me she liked girls?", she brings her gaze up to meet her older sister's own. She hates this, feeling like Marinette didn't trust her enough to be honest about her preferences. "Marinette's my best friend, I love her no matter what-"

"Even if she's banging Chloé?", Nora suddenly said as she rose an eyebrow quite sharply.

Alya cringed, "Urgh.", she rolls her eyes and suddenly puts her head down on the table, "Mmm.", she groans.

Nora smiles sheepishly, she's amused by the current events in her sister's life. She was well versed in everything that went on in her younger sisters life, she knew all about Chloé, the bratty snobby heiress that was self centered and had beef with Marinette, how it was that very beef that Chloé had with Marinette that allowed Alya and Marinette to meet and become very close friends. "You should talk to her.", Nora suggests.

Alya lifts her head up from the table, "Tell to her? No, she'll know I was snooping-"

"Exactly, and it's because of that snooping that you found out she likes girls and by extension the fact that she may or may not be banging Chloé. Alya, she needs to know that you know, I mean, you said it yourself, if she didn't trust you, why would she give you her passwords? Sooner or later you were bound to find something in her phone.", Nora reasons. "Go see her, it's only 8:00.", she says as she looks at the watch on her wrist.

Alya sighes out and nods, she knew she had to get this off her chest. Marinette had to know she knew. "Alright, alright. I'm going.", she stands up from her chair, she feels anxiousness fill her.

Nora nods, "Need a ride?", she asks.

"No, no. I'll just walk over there."

And walk over there, she would.

* * *

"Tired?", Chloé says softly as she runs her fingers through the messy hair, her cheeks tainted pink as she stares at the loose messy unruly hair, Marinette's head currently tucked against her naked chest.

"Mmhm.", Marinette hums softly as she basks in the soft warmth of Chloé's bosoms against the side of her face, she liked this. Very much. "You?", she mumbles softly. She gently throws her arm around Chloé's waist. Eyes closed, she was ready to fall into her well deserved slumber.

The heiress smiles a little sheepishly, she feels a warm giddy feeling filling her chest. "A little.", she says softly as she continues to thread her fingers through the soft messy hair, her eyes flicker to an electric clock that was on the edge of Marinette's table, she sighs softly and speaks again, "When are your parents coming back?", she asks.

Marinette's breathing hitches. She murmurs and hums softly, eyes opening, she had dozed off. "Wh- Hm?", she manages. Not quite gracefully.

The blonde nearly snorts, realizing that the Dupain-Cheng had fallen asleep. "I said, when are your parents coming back?", she asks again, she stops threading her fingers through the hair.

Marinette shifts, a little disappointed when Chloé stops playing with her hair. Lifting her face from the chest, she props herself onto her side with the aid of her right arm, she feels Chloé's hand slide off her head, she faces the blonde now. "Friday.", she says. A small tired smile curls her lips when she sees Chloé smirk. She knows they'll be messing around the entirety of the time until her parents come back from visiting her grandparents.

"Hm, so we'll be alone for a while huh?", Chloé's lips remain curled, there's a mischievousness to her expression. She was definitely going to take full advantage of the teen's parents absence. She shifts a bit, she gets closer to the teen, she reaches out and places her palm flat against the designers chest, gently, she pushes.

Lips remained curled, "Yep.", Marinette says as she meets Chloé's gaze. Her expression shows a little exhaustion, but she's definitely got enough strength left to fool around just a little more, she allows for Chloé to push her onto her back. "Just us.", she adds once she's on her back, her head on the soft pillow.

The heiress chuckles softly, she keeps her hand over the chest as she shifts again, this time she moves to straddle the designer, sheets sliding off her body, exposing her to the cool air of the bed room. "That's nice to know.", she sighs as she finds herself on the teen, her knees on either side of the Dupain-Cheng's hips, she brings her other hand up, placing it over taut abs, she slides the hand she used to push Marinette onto her back, down the girl's chest, bringing it beside her other hand, she settles both her hands over the taut tummy. She gazes down on the girl, meeting her eyes. She likes the view she has.

Sapphire eyes break eye contact first. It's something Marinette has, she can't help but bring her eyes down to Chloé's exposed breasts whenever the heiress was shirtless. She couldn't help but appreciate the beauty that was Chloé Bourgeois. Her eyes begin to wander. Her hands begin to follow. She lifts her arms from her sides and brings her hands up, she slowly reaches for the heiress's breasts, and she gently cups them, taking the mounds into her hands, she feels nipples hardening. She hums, contentedly and begins to fondle them.

Chloé shivers, she releases a soft moan, she smiles, enjoying the sensation of being groped by her partner. She breathes out and moves her hands, she arches a bit, placing her hands over Marinette's own.

Marinette swallows thickly, she licks her lips hungrily at the sight of Chloé enjoying her touch. She knew there were many things wrong with this whole entire thing, them. But for some reason, she just couldn't help herself, it was as if they lost all restraint the first time she and Chloé had sex, the first time Chloé road her fingers in her lap, the first time she felt Chloé bare, soft and vulnerable against her body. She had thought about it for days after the first time they fucked, it felt unreal and odd, she wanted to forget about it, forget it happened. But then Chloé texted her a few days after their first time, asking her to 'come over', Marinette didn't have to ask why, she just knew, she knew Chloé wanted more, and oddly enough, she did too, so she was quick to reply and answer, quick to start a new habit. She had an ache, an ache that only Chloé could make better. She'd grown eager to witness how beautiful Chloé looked when she unraveled, eager to feel her body against her own, eager to hear her cry out her name. "You're so beautiful my queen.", she can't help but breathe out, awe clear in her voice. Chloé was beautiful, very much so, she couldn't deny it, it was a fact. Like the many boys that surrounded them, Marinette somehow fell victim to the heiress's beauty, despite everything, their terrible history and all.

She beat herself up over it the first few times, she complained to Tikki, only to have Tikki tell her it was okay, that she was human, and it was okay to have desires like hers. Especially if those desires were very much reciprocated.

Marinette swallows thickly again, she shifts and suddenly sits up, she releases the wonderful luscious mounds. She hears Chloé release a soft whine of protest, but she continues what she's doing, she slides her hands down to the blonde's ribs, and then she wraps her arms around her body, pulling her close, their chests press against each other, she has her in an embrace, one that she feels Chloé quickly and eagerly return, she sighs, almost in relief when she feels a hand dipping into the back of her head, fingers tangling with hair. This is certainly what she needs after a long tough day.

Chloé closes her eyes, she melts into the Dupain-Cheng's arms quickly, she wraps her arms around the teen's shoulders, she holds Marinette just as tightly as she's being held, she presses her cheek against the top of Marinette's head. "My sweet honey.", she whispers softly.

The atmosphere of the bedroom shifts just a bit, both teens still, basking in the silence and comfort of each others arms.

They let their guards down, neither prepared for what happened next.

"Mari?-", a voice cuts through their moment.

The sound of the door being pushed up causes both girls to fall into a panic, they try to pull apart, but neither is fast enough, their eyes go wide as they both turn their head to the blushing brunette that caught them, still in each others arms.

"CÉSAIRE!", Chloé shrieks, cheeks immediately flush red, she grabs Marinette's shoulders in an attempt to use Marinette's body as a shield, she presses her chest against the blushing designer's own.

"A-ALYA!", Marinette yells, her mouth stays open as Chloé shifts them, she has to turn her head to see her mortified best friend.

Alya releases a strangled squeak, she nearly stumbles down a step, but she catches herself before she falls, the door to the room loudly hits the wooden floor as the room has become fully breached. "O-Oh shit.", she says, voice cracking. She saw them, together, naked. Catching a glimpse of Chloé despite how fast Chloé tried to use Marinette's body as cover. She had her confirmation. She tore her eyes off from her best friends naked back, "O-Oh...Fuck, I-I'm so sorry.", Alya speaks again, she turns away, trying to look anywhere but at the two teens who were obviously both horrified and mortified. She feels uncomfortably hot.

Marinette is struck frozen, unsure of what to do or what to say.

Fortunately, Chloé begins to throw a few words around.

"What the fuck!?", The heiress yells, she wraps her legs tightly around the ravenette's hips, "Get out or get weird.", she hisses.

Marinette comes to life, she wraps an arm around Chloé's body, she snaps her mouth shut, and opens it again, this time she manages to speak more coherent words, "Get out.", Marinette says, her expression changes to one of anger suddenly, "Look, don't say anything to anyone, we'll talk tomorrow.", she says firmly.

Alya nods, "Y-Yeah, Mhm, so sorry.", she frantically says as she turns around, giving the two teens her back, she grabs the trap door and pulls it up as she starts to descend the stairs.

Once the door shuts with a thud, Chloé and Marinette began to internally panic.

"Oh fuck...oh fuck…", Chloé begins to mutter under her breath. She turns to Marinette who is wearing a thoughtful expression. She loosens her legs from around Marinette's waist. "What now? She'll-"

Marinette cuts her off. "Don't worry. Alya won't say anything. I'll talk with her. Okay?", the teen says, her gaze meets Chloé's own.

For a moment, hands grip shoulders just a little tighter. "Yeah but...even then…", Chloé looks away for a moment, cheeks flushing, her lips pulling into a small frown.

"What? What is it?", Marinette asks, her voice growing soft as she sees hesitation on the heiress's expression. Her arms suddenly wrapping themselves around the worried girls body. "Chloé?"

Chloé sighs softly, she brings her gaze back to Marinette's own. She feels slight comfort in the designer's arms. "She'll still know...about...this, us.", she finally says. Searching Marinette's eyes for any clue about what the teen may feel at the moment. Her hands sliding off tense shoulders, her arms sliding to rest on them now.

"So?", Marinette says without skipping a beat. "What we do is no one's business.", she says, voice growing firm. "Don't worry about Alya. Trust me.", she says, her tone is reassuring, she gazes deeply into concerned Sapphire eyes.

Chloé releases a soft sigh, she nods, surely if anyone deserved to be trusted, it was Marinette. The only person she knows who holds virtues such as patience, honesty and cleverness. She wouldn't say it to Marinette herself, but she certainly trusted her. "Okay.", she merely says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions.
> 
> Sorry about any typos, mistakes, ect.


	3. Concupiscent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette was more than Chloé expected, back then and even now; Chloé and Marinette have a small fight, which unintentionally begins to shed some light over their 'relationship'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...I'm still alive...
> 
> Sup.

_Marinette's lips are soft and her body is definitely much warmer than what she thinks is normal. She feels the taut stomach flexing against her fingertips, she can't help but just bask in the warmth that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng's embrace. She tries to swallow her moans, but finds it impossible, especially when Marinette starts kissing the side of her neck more and more hotly, she can feel the hot trail of saliva when Marinette starts to lick the spots she pressed kisses against. Chloé can't help but feel the ache between her legs intensify more and more, she wanted so badly to just get out of her clothes, to be bare and to be taken, more so now than ever, especially because she and Marinette were in the privacy of her bedroom._

_Their second encounter was a little more planned out, more on Chloé's part of course, she knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it or at least, hoped. She sent a simple text to Marinette, a short 'Come over', now she knew that Marinette may or may not have shown up, she knew the Baker girl and her engaged in something sexual that one time, there was no guarantee that Marinette would come, much less come to specifically relieve her. But one could hope. And hope, Chloé did. It took five minutes for Marinette to send a reply, it came in the form of a simple suggestive, smug emoji._

_Chloé had half the mind to tell Marinette to forget it, but a recently awakened primitive urge in her had been awakened and she just left it like that, waiting for Marinette to come, and a good 15 minutes after Marinette's text, she came, knocking on her door and without much delay, they had gotten down to it, and this time, they were free to do more exploring._

_There wasn't much need for any build up._

_Before Chloé knows it, Marinette has her up on her vanity, making a mess of her make up area, she wanted to scold the teen when she saw the expensive make up falling to the rug, but Marinette hardly gives her a chance to. The Dupain-Cheng was quick to get to work and Chloé merely overlooked the mess that was made, eager to continue._

_"Take off your shirt.", Chloé breathed, her hands running over Marinette's back, fingertips gliding over the hot skin under that annoying shirt. She gently digs her nails into the soft skin, she feels a small smile curling her lips when she feels the muscles tensing under her fingertips._

_Marinette sighed softly, her breath blowing over the skin of Chloé's neck, she removed her face from the blonde's neck and stood up straight, she felt legs wrapping around her hips, she met Chloé's lusty gaze, she feels soft warm hands caressing her back, nails digging in slightly, scratching, the back of her shirt was partially lifted up, she felt the cool air hitting her back. "Take yours off first.", she says, her tone is more commanding, authoritative, domineering._

_The Dupain-Cheng had a domineering streak going, constantly taking control from Chloé these past few weeks since their first encounter. The heiress was a little taken aback by Marinette's sudden taking of control, but she couldn't help but like the change in behavior._

_Chloé raises an eyebrow, for a moment she wants to argue, but she thinks before she speaks, she submits, yielding under the Dupain-Cheng's strong gaze and tone, she sighs and unwraps her arms from Marinette's body, she then reaches down to the hem of her shirt and pulls it upward, she slides the shirt off and tosses it to some part of the floor. She returns her gaze to Marinette's own, but finds those Sapphire eyes already on her covered breasts, she rolls her eyes, she never would have expected the designer to behave like a horny schoolboy. "They're just boobs, you've seen them before, you have them too.", she comments._

_Marinette pouts and breaks her gaze from the heiress's chest for a moment, she merely shrugs and without further breaking apart from the heiress, she moves to take her own shirt off, but before she can touch the material of her own shirt, Chloé's hands suddenly grab hers, stopping her. Marinette raises an eyebrow and looks up, meeting Chloé's gaze._

_"Let me take it off.", The blonde says suddenly, her voice soft and her cheeks slightly flushed._

_The Dupain-Cheng slowly nods, she leaves her hands where Chloé's own stopped them, she waits for Chloé to reach between them._

_Chloé releases a soft sigh, she slowly reaches down and grabs the hem of the teen's shirt, she takes the material between her fingertips and begins to lift, her eyes immediately scanning the exposed skin that was being revealed, inch by inch. She licks her lips in anticipation when Marinette lifts her arms up, she feels her body grow slightly warmer when Marinette's body is suddenly closer. "You're so lean", she can't help but say when she manages to finally peel the shirt off the teen before her. She can't stop herself from reaching out and placing her hand over the warm tight skin of Marinette's stomach, she wears an amused expression as she brushes her fingertips over the taut abs, she lightly traces the lines between the skin and muscle, she looks on in awe, she'd never bothered to check the Dupain-Cheng out, so this was quite the surprise, she never noticed, but then again, some things can't exactly be seen with clothing on. She smiles in amusement as she brings the tip of her index finger to trace the light line of Marinette's v-line, she chuckles softly when she feels Marinette's hips buck backwards, she sees the skin tighten over Marinette's tense abs, "Ticklish?", she asks softly, she breaks her eyes off Marinette's stomach and finally meets the teens gaze. Her gaze was hooded._

_"Y-Yeah, I'm a little ticklish there and on my sides.", Marinette smiles lightly, sheepishly._

_"That's good to know. Although I'd rather you not break out laughing when we're having sex.", Chloé raises an eyebrow in a warning fashion._

_Marinette snickers softly. "Then try not to touch my sides too much.", her lips curling, parting into a toothy grin._

_Chloé rolls her eyes, her own lips curling into a small smile. "I'll kick you out of my bed if i hear even the slightest giggling come out of you."_

_Marinette's grin grew. "Oh that's not fair. I can't help that I'm ticklish.", the teen chuckled softly, slowly she raised a hand and placed it over Chloé's bare side, brushing her finger tips against the blonde's ribs before settling her hand there._

_"Nice try.", Chloé smirked._

_"I'll find your weak spot eventually.", Marinette says confidently._

_'Eventually', Chloé feels a bit of excitement kicking in, hearing Marinette say that single word gave her hope of future encounters despite not even sharing a bed with the teen yet. "Good luck with that, Dupain-Cheng, it'll take you a while. Maybe...a few sessions.", a full sultry expression settles in on Chloé's face._

_The Dupain-Cheng's gaze becomes slightly hooded, lust becomes quite evident in the teens gaze, "A few sessions huh."_

_Chloé says nothing more, she merely nods her head, she removes her hand from Marinette's lower abdomen only to lift her arms up and wrap them around the Dupain-Cheng's neck, all while keeping her lusty gaze._

_"I'll have you figured out by the end of this one.", Marinette says huskily._

* * *

"Oh fuck!", Chloé whined, tensing when she felt that burning sensation over the skin where Marinette's hand had been, where Marinette's hand had stricken.

"You love that, don't you, My Queen.", Marinette said huskily, her lips brushing over the shell of Chloé's ear, she pressed the weight of her body over Chloé's back as she brought her hand back to the heiress's rear, settling her hand over the spot she had delivered a brutal slap to, she rubbed and groped the soft yet firm handful of the blonde's rear. She smirked proudly when she hears Chloé whimper out a soft, 'Yes'. "Good girl.", Marinette whispered softly, she then begins to move her hips, closing her eyes when she hears Chloé's soft moans of pleasure starting up again.

"Oh, honeybun.", Chloé moans the name of affection softly as she feels the strap on slowly picking up pace, feeling herself being stretched out and filled by the dildo. Her lips parted against the sheets that half her face was buried in, she closed her eyes to allow herself to yield to the pleasure of being completely dominated by Marinette. "Harder, please, Mari.", she chokes out when she feels Marinette's other hand suddenly between her legs, fingers stroking her clit. She hisses and gasps in delight, bucking her hips more and more, eager to reach her release.

"God, you're so fucking wet, Chloé.", Marinette chuckled huskily, "You really love it when we fuck huh?", she pants slightly, moving her hips more roughly, her smile widening as she feels her fingers and the inside of her palm becoming drenched by Chloé's wetness. "You love it when I fuck you huh."

"I-I...love you.", Chloé whines out breathlessly. Her hands balled up over the sheets.

Marinette grunts, raising an eyebrow, her lips part again, but close, she brushes off Chloé's words, thinking, believing that Chloé meant to say she loved getting fucked by her. "Are you almost there?", she asks as she keeps moving her hips and her hand.

"Yes, almost…", Chloé mewls shakily.

Marinette huffed slightly, she sped up, moving her hips faster and harder, she rubbed the soaked swollen clit without stop, ignoring the ache in her forearm. The slick sound of Chloé's wetness being ravished was becoming more and more apparent and audible, Marinette knew a decent wet spot would be left behind, thankfully she knew Chloé's body well, she had made sure to lay out a towel under Chloé before they got into this session. "Cum, my queen, cum.", she said through a huff.

The heiress let out a soft cry, tensing under the teen, her hips bucking wildly before stopping and tensing, she balled up the material of the sheets in her hands as her orgasm finally washed over her, clenching and unclenching around the dildo.

* * *

_To say Marinette was great in bed, would be a massive understatement. The girl proved to be on a whole new level, she was dedicated, detailed and...loving. Marinette had touched her everywhere, kissing just about every part of her body. Marinette was definitely a person of her word, the girl had definitely figured her all out in this one session._

_"See I told you, I'd have you figured by the end of this one.", Marinette chuckled softly as she laid on her back, arms folded behind her head as she wore a proud smirk on her face._

_Chloé playfully rolled her eyes, she laid on her side facing away from the baker girl, hugging the sheets to her chest, "Shut up.", she muttered sheepishly, her voice cracking just a bit._

_She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy their first full sexual encounter together. She enjoyed it, in fact, she hoped for more encounters like this to occur between them. Marinette had done some growing since their middle school days, she was cute, she had a nice face and quite the body, Chloé acknowledged that much, not as bitterly as she thought she would. A soft yawn from behind her broke Chloé's train of thought, she sighed softly and turned over to see Marinette turning her head to her side, facing her, eyes already closed and an arm tucked and folded under the pillow. The heiress's eyes scan over the teen's form, from her delicate innocent facial features to her bare chest, small and exposed. Chloé felt her cheeks warm up even more, she learned quite a few things about Marinette tonight, Marinette's oddly warm body temperature and her lack of shame or care about being naked and exposed, were just two things that stuck out the most. Marinette was very comfortable being naked, it almost made Chloé wonder if Marinette had slept with someone else, but Marinette had squashed that thought when she admitted that tonight was her first time with someone. Chloé softened her expression, laying on her side, she continued to observe the sleeping teen. Marinette's chest was small, but it was nice, her breasts were perfect just the way they were, the Dupain-Cheng had an athletic physique, she also had the physical strength to go with it, Chloé liked it, she found Marinette's body quite attractive; She was hesitant, but she couldn't help herself, she reached a hand out and lightly touched Marinette's sternum, brushing her fingertips over the warm skin before slowly trailing her fingers up, her index finger making contact with the charm of the necklace Marinette wore. She never noticed it until tonight, she wondered if the necklace was something Marinette wore all the time, or it was a recent thing. Her eyes break off the charm of the necklace and moved up to the ravenette's sleeping expression, she takes in the girl's facial features more in depth, she notices the long lashes, she also takes note of Marinette's lips, how soft they looked and the lightest shade of peach pink that colored her lips._

_They've kissed before, just that one time before Marinette and her lost themselves in the moment._

_Her lips were soft and warm, unlike anything she could have ever imagined._

_She reached up and cautiously shifted closer. She gently brought her hand over the side of the teen's face, she scanned over her face one more time before giving in to the idea she suddenly had. She leaned in and down, closing her eyes, gently she pressed her lips against Marinette's own, it was a quick peck, barely lasting a second. She hums softly as she lightly licked her lips to moisten them, her face still close to Marinette's own, she didn't quite feel okay with that small amount of contact, she wanted just a little more, something firmer and lasting just a little longer. She sighs softly and she brushes the pad of her thumb over the warm cheek, taking her bottom lip between her teeth while she silently contemplated going for the kiss she desired._

_They hadn't kissed at all tonight, at least, not on the lips._

_And if Chloé was to be honest, she honestly wanted Marinette to kiss her._

_She knew it was risky, waking Marinette up to ask for it versus Marinette waking up to being kissed. Chloé sighs again and just shrugs any worry off, she wings it, leaning down again, closing her eyes and presses her lips more firmly against Marinette's own soft ones, the contact lasts for 3 second before Chloé pulls away, the soft sound of her lips coming off of the Dupain-Cheng's own echoes in the room._

_Chloé blushes, feeling her heart racing in her chest, she swallows thickly, feeling glad that Marinette didn't wake up. She slowly removes her hand from Marinette's face and shifts away, turning around to lay on her side, facing away from the baker girl. Her heart still beating in her ears._

_She was content with that kiss. She was content with tonight._

* * *

Chloé sighs softly, contentedly, she laid her head on the Dupain-Cheng's bare chest, laying her hand over the warm sternum, she gently rubbed the area, a smile curling her lips.

Marinette wore a proud smirk, an arm folded behind her head as she looked at the dimly lit ceiling. She felt Chloé's legs tangling with one of her legs, she knew she did well tonight, Chloé getting cuddly with her was a sign of that much. "You satisfied, my queen?", Marinette says softly as she wraps her other arm around the heiress, brushing her fingertips over the blonde's ribs.

Chloé hummed, "Very much, my little honeybun.", the heiress smiled softly and cuddled further into the girl's side, nuzzling. She slowly trailed her hand upwards until she made contact with the charm of Marinette's necklace, one that she's made into a habit of fiddling with after they finished. She held the charm between her thumb and index finger, she noticed before, noticed how Marinette always had it on.

"That's good, I've done my part then.", she chuckles softly, sighing, she begins to shift, wanting to see the time.

Chloé raises an eyebrow when she feels the teen shifting, she stops fiddling with the charm and shifts to halt Marinette from sliding away. "Not going to spend the rest of today here?", Chloé asks.

Marinette hums, sitting up, her chest pressed against Chloé's halting hand, "I would have, you know I usually do, but I can't tonight, Alya and the girls invited me to a sleepover and I told Alya I'd be there this time."

Chloé rolls her eyes at the mention of the brunette, she groaned in annoyance. "I swear she's such a cock block.", the heiress huffed. She's grown to dislike the brunette even more these past few weeks, ever since Alya had walked in on them, she'd been getting in between them, trying to keep them separated.

Marinette chuckled softly, "She didn't know I was with you today, we made plans last weekend. Honest."

Chloé's mood soured, she shrugged and pouted, turning over to give Marinette her back, she hugged the sheets to her chest, falling quiet.

Marinette sighed deeply, she knew that Chloé preferred to sleep together after sex, they've spoken about it. But today was a little complicated, she had plans and promised Alya she wouldn't skip out this time. "Next time, I'll stay, alright.", she says softly.

No reply comes from Chloé, she merely holds onto the sheets tighter against her chest, glaring at the sliding glass doors.

Marinette sighed again, she merely scooted closer and placed a hand over the blonde's arm and leaned down, she pressed her lips against Chloé's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow.", she says softly, sliding closer, unconsciously curling behind the heiress, spooning her, "I can come over tomorrow, I'll spend the rest of the weekend with you.", Marinette says softly.

A small "Hmph.", comes from Chloé, the girl was clearly giving her the silent treatment.

But Marinette wasn't going to have any of it. She groans softly. "Chloé, talk to me.", she groans softly, caressing the heiress's arm.

Chloé rolled her eyes. "I don't like her.", she finally speaks.

Marinette raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Four eyes.", she merely huffs.

Marinette grunts softly, rolling her own eyes. "Alya's my best friend, Chloé. You're going to have to deal with her. Besides, I haven't been spending any time with my friends.", she sighs out, she begins to pull away from Chloé. The blonde had been growing a little controlling over her schedule, she was becoming a little clingy. Ever since Alya walked in on them, Chloé and Alya had begun their own little war over her, both were fighting over her time and she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. She didn't mind spending time with Chloé, she was actually good company whether or not they were having sex on the days they began to spend time together, but she also wanted to spend time with Alya and her other friends, she'd skipped out on quite a few friend outings because Chloé somehow always managed to keep her from going.

Enough was enough. Marinette thought, she needed to draw the line, to put her foot down. Chloé acting out and throwing her small tantrums weren't going to make her stay this time.

"I'm going okay. I'll see you tomorrow.", Marinette says firmly.

"Fine, whatever.", Chloé huffs.

Marinette frowned, they had a nice afternoon together, she didn't understand why Chloé was acting out now, she was merely going to spend time with her friends. It irked her, bothered her deeply. She clicked her tongue. Pulling away completely from Chloé, "Grow up, Chloé.", the Dupain-Cheng growled. "I don't have to put up with this, okay. Besides, as far I know, we just fuck, I don't have stay all the time.", she huffs and finally gets out of the bed, she was trying to be nice, trying to put up with Chloé's sudden streak of possessiveness, but she's reached her limit. It was one thing for Chloé to give her a hard time whenever she wanted to hang out with her friends, but it was another thing to be on the receiving end of her childish attitude.

Chloé tensed, she swallowed thickly, screwing her eyes shut, she forced herself to relax. "Then get out.", she says.

Marinette sucks in a breath and hurriedly gets dressed. "Sure.", she huffs, it takes her a good two minutes to be dressed, her clothing is slightly disheveled, but she doesn't pay much mind to it, she was heading home anyways, she sighs one last time and walks to the door, without saying anything, she leaves, walking out the door.

* * *

"Girl, You're late.", Alya says with her arms crossed.

Marinette smiles sheepishly, "I know, I know, sorry. I was with Chloé and lost track of time.", she said in a hushed tone.

Alya gagged, "Urgh, girl, you're still with her?", the girl hissed and elbowed Marinette in the stomach. Her voice just as hushed.

Marinette clicked her tongue, she rubbed her stomach in the area Alya elbowed. "Sometimes.", she answers.

The brunette narrowed her eyes, she clicked her own tongue, "Girl, you can totally land a better girl if you're looking for that kind of company. I mean, does she even treat you right? She's still such a bitch at school-"

Marinette frowned slightly, "Enough, alright. I get it, she's not the best person, and she hasn't exactly changed that much, but my sex life is my sex life. I know it's weird, trust me, I never wanted you to get involved and I know you're just trying to be a good friend, but I'm perfectly fine with the decisions I've made so far. She's good company when we're alone together.", she says firmly. "And I'm not exactly looking to get with other girls or anyone at the moment. I'm comfortable with her, okay."

Alya pouts her lips for a moment, she huffs softly, giving in. "Okay, okay. Sorry, I just...it's weird you know. Throughout middle school and even now, she's still...mean and such a brat. I just thought maybe she...roped you into being with her.", she sighs. Even after her and Marinette talked about the incident a month ago, she still believed Chloé had some form of ulterior motives to hurt Marinette. For a time she feared leaks of the Dupain-Cheng's nudes going around, but nothing came.

"Nothing in the world would convince me to sleep with Chloé or anyone against my will. Trust me. Me and her are simply...sleeping together, it's consensual.", Marinette said.

Alya rolls her eyes and nods. "Okay, just...as much I don't want to know about her being with you, I'm here if you need to talk to me...about her.", she says awkwardly.

Marinette sighs and nods, appreciating Alya's effort in accepting that her time was being shared with Chloé. "Thanks...I appreciate that, Alya.", she smiles weakly.

Alya smiles lightly. "I love you, Mari, I want nothing but the best for you."

"I love you too, Al.", her smile grows wider and brighter. She would have fun tonight, she wouldn't let her small fight with Chloé ruin this.

* * *

It's 3 in the afternoon when Marinette wakes up, she had a fun evening with the girls plus Nino, the boy had spontaneously joined their sleepover, everyone was okay with it, it was great, so great, they slept really late. They had stayed up late talking about the latest gossip and discussing their love lives, Nino and Alya were mostly blushing throughout the subject of romance.

It was quite entertaining.

"Aren't you going to spend the weekend, Mari?", Juleka asks as she spreads peanut butter over her slice of toast.

The girls and Nino all look at Marinette.

The Dupain-Cheng shrugs and smiles apologetically. "Uh, sorry, I kinda have something to do today and tomorrow.", she said sheepishly, she rubbed the back of her head.

The room filled with 'Aw's from everyone.

"You're always so busy these days, Mari, I feel like we don't hang out as often.", Lila says, feigning hurt.

Marinette rose an eyebrow at Lila's words. The two girls absolutely tolerated each other, both coming to a truce by then end of middle school after a certain incident forced them to work together. "Uh-"

"Lila's right, you hardly hang out with us, you stopped coming to our Friday meet ups.", Alix chimed in.

"Yeah, more so after your fight with Felix. Did your parents ground you or something?", Rose asks.

Marinette swallows thickly, she send Lila a glare before darting her eyes to Alya, who's merely looking at her, watching to see how she gets out of this one. "No, no, I just...have a lot on my plate these days.", she waves a hand dismissively, "Um, anyways, I should get going, It was great hanging out with you guys.", she gave the group a thumbs up and begins to back away, turning to head for the door.

"Oh wait Mari, don't forget your phone.", Lila suddenly calls out.

Marinette freezes for a moment, tensing heavily, she feels her mouth suddenly go dry before finally turning around, she sees Lila holding her phone up.

"Oh man, dude. Lucky Lila noticed before you left.", Nino pipes up as he stuffed a stick of French toast into his mouth.

Marinette blows a breath and walks back inside the room, reaching out to grab her phone. "T-Thanks.", she stutters.

Lila smiles forcefully. "No problem, Mari", she says innocently as she hands the phone over to the baker girl. Her gaze was piercing.

The Dupain-Cheng took the phone, worry suddenly flooding her. There was no way Lila could have checked her phone, absolutely no way. Only Alya knew her passwords. With her phone in hand, she turns around again and says her goodbyes again, she finally takes her leave.

"She had my phone.", Marinette whispered to herself as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"Only Alya knows your code, I wouldn't worry too much, beside, too many failed attempts locks your phone, right.", Tikki said from her chest pocket.

"Yeah, that's true.", the teen sighs, feeling a little more comfortable, surely Lila would have locked her phone. She brings her phone up to look at it as she walks down some stairs, the screen turns on and unlocks when she puts her thumb over the bottom of the screen, she sees some new messages and notifications awaiting her, but none from the heiress. "No message from Chloé.", Marinette says softly.

"Maybe she's busy?", Tikki whispers.

"Maybe. Let's stop by and see.", she says, she looks around and heads for an alleyway once she gets out of the building, she transforms into Ladybug to make her journey quicker.

* * *

Chloé was not busy and she was clearly not over yesterday. As soon as she opened he door, Marinette just knew.

"Can I help you Dupain-Cheng?", Chloé's voice is filled with obvious annoyance. She stood by her door with arms crossed over her chest.

Marinette didn't get to Chloé's place until 6, while she was on her way to her home, an akuma popped up, she was forced to deal with it alongside Chat Noir. She thought things would be simple, but Chloé was still acting out, she had company. "Uh, um, I-", her eyes darting past Chloé's shoulder to see Sabrina staring at her with confusion.

"Spit it out or get lost.", Chloé speaks again, her voice harsh.

Marinette winces away, her shoulders flinched, she begins to step back, backing off, she collects herself after a moment, her surprised expression being replaced by one of anger and annoyance. She merely glares at the blonde and turns away, her lips slightly parted, her hands balled up tightly, she shoves her fists into her pants pockets and merely walks away. She hears the door slamming behind her. She feels annoyed and embarrassed, humiliated even.

She didn't have to take this, maybe Alya was right, if she wanted to be with someone intimately, she could find someone better. She would find someone better. Chloé was merely to pass the time.

She sighs and groans, pulling out her phone she sends Alya a text. '**Chloé's throwing a tantrum, I'm free, can I come back?**'

'**Of course you can, girl. You wanna talk about it when you come back?**', The reply comes back immediately.

'**Thanks and yeah actually**', Marinette replies. Alya was offering to listen to her. Alya was more mature about the situation than Chloé was.

* * *

She was smothering Marinette, she knew it, deep down. It was a habit, it was something she did to people she let in, she did it with Sabrina and Sabrina never spoke up about it, she merely rolled with it and for a while, she did it to Adrien, he too never complained about her possessiveness and controlling nature. She knew why she did it. The root of it all being her abandonment issues, her therapist said so herself. She couldn't help but want to keep something close once she got a hold of it. It just happened.

She knew that her way of being would drive most if not all people away, she couldn't help it.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but...she got attached to Marinette, she got used to her presence. She grew to like her company. The intimate aspect of their dynamic was something she was growing to yearn and crave. Everything was fine until Alya stumbled upon them, she felt threatened by the brunette after that, even more so when it became apparent that Alya was purposely trying to keep them apart.

She wanted Marinette to herself, she tried to make her stay, manipulating her, guilting her and seducing her were her go to tactics, but Marinette wasn't easily manipulated of guilted like Sabrina or Adrien, she wouldn't bend so easily, she had a backbone, she was capable of standing up for herself. After all, Marinette was the more dominant one between them.

She knew that in pushing Marinette away after what happened yesterday, Marinette might end up breaking off what they had and she knew it would hurt. But maybe it was for the best anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about any typos, also, there are flashbacks in this chapter...so yeah...
> 
> :3
> 
> Feel free to drop comments/critiques ect.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any mistakes I may have made.
> 
> Feel free to drop comments/critiques/Questions.


End file.
